A Chance of Fate
by Frozen Fate
Summary: A young elf saves a warrior from a situation caused by his own stupidity. From then on, they decide to travel together.


**I don't own any part of Dragon nest except my characters (until deletion), and my account (until it gets shut down).**

**Okay, i have to admit. I'm pretty much an amateur (or worse) writer. Please review what you think (please don't do something like "it's terrible". instead, do "it's terrible because").**

"What do you mean by 'someone was already there'?" Steve asked annoyed. "Did you rescue Rose or not?" I frown and give an exasperated sigh. "It means what it means. Someone already cleared the place of monsters before I got there." If Steve knew who or what it was, he chose to keep it a secret.

"Go look for Rose in the Ancient Temple Excavation Site. Don't come back unless you've saved Rose!" Steve declares. I sigh again, but follow his order. If my guess was right, then someone or something probably already destroyed the whole place before I get there.

I ran through the forest, passing a few poochems on the way to the Temple. As usual, I found tons of dead poochems, goblins, and brethren shamen. Like all of the other places Steve made me visit, it was deserted. Someone had cleared it before I had.

Sighing, I went to the center of the temple to look for Chadius; a brethren shaman who was living here. That's when I realized; there was a warrior in the middle of combat fighting Chadius. I recalled what Diana had told me earlier when I asked her about him. "Hmmm. Chadius. He's very annoying, but not really a threat. Unless you're an idiot. Don't be an idiot. Kick him for me."

What I saw was mildly amusing. A lone warrior was charging Chadius again, and again. The amusing part was that every time he did, Chadius zapped him and teleported away. This cycle went on for awhile, but eventually the warrior smartened up.

The next time Chadius tried to zap the warrior, he stepped to the side. It's amazing how he didn't think of that before. The ability to think of simple strategy seemed to elude this warrior. He charged Chadius, exhaustion evident in his strides. He swung a huge broadsword that was as tall as him at Chadius. But just as the sword was about to reach its mark, the warrior stopped mid-swing and fell over paralyzed.

Chadius was laughing, if you could even call it that. He raised his staff to deliver a finishing blow. The warrior couldn't do anything that was clear. He was face down on the ground and not moving. That's when two arrows appeared on Chadius's chest. Stumbling, Chadius teleported away.

Rushing forward, I shot a barrage of arrows into Chadius and gave him a solid kick. He responded with a streak of lighting, but I tumbled aside. Just like Diana said, Chadius wasn't really a threat. He was just annoying with all that lightning. A simple kick to the face disposed of him.

I turned to see Timothy and Rose running for their lives toward the entrance of the temple, the warrior from earlier was running toward them. A large screech made me whip around. Three harpies were descending. One was the infamous Red Gale, while the others were anonymous white feathered harpies. They were targeting Rose that much was clear.

Time seemed to slow down as I saw the leading harpy launch a projectile. Shoving Rose aside, Timothy took the blade with a sickening thud. It sliced right through his chest as if it were paper and lodged there. The harpies descended on Rose, but the warrior jumped in their way. I don't know what he was trying to do really. He was wounded, injured, partially paralyzed, and had lost his helmet somewhere on the way. If he was perfectly fine, he might have been able to do something. But the way he was, the harpies swatted him aside as if he were merely a fly and grabbed Rose.

As the harpies lifted her off, Rose screamed "Timothy!". Her face was pale, pale like snow. It's not long before she disappears from view entirely. Shortly after, the warrior collapses beside Timothy. One look at Timothy's wound and you'd know that he's too far gone. It was a massive rupture going through his chest and out his back. It would have pierced his heart and lungs, and left a sea of blood.

The warrior on the other hand, seemed to have a few major injuries, but none life threatening. The biggest issue was that he was unconscious again. That shouldn't be that much of a problem right? I mean like, even an idiot would carry a few potions before running off right?

After searching through his things, I realized one thing. This warrior must be the most ignorant human alive. I mean really. He didn't have any potions, but he had a few dozen Minotaur figurines? Sighing, I grab both of his hands. It was nearly evening, but I should start dragging him now. It was a long long journey from here to Ironwood Village.

I couldn't believe how heavy this guy was. His sword alone was almost the same weight as me. He was about as easy to pull as a sack of bricks. That's how I found myself leaning against a tree with a warrior beside me in the middle of night. I knew I shouldn't sleep there, but I was just so tired and this tree was so comforting…

Awaking to Shadow Forest isn't that bad. In broad daylight, it had a natural beauty. It was just like any other forest. The trees, plants, and animals all living together. It's perfection. Except for the local monster camps who try to take out the passing people. That's when I remember the events of the previous day. Glancing to my side, I realize the warrior beside me was still out cold,

I get back to the all too familiar feeling of dragging more than two times my weight across the ground. Ironwood Village seemed tantalizingly close, yet so far. It's still hours before I reach the town, and even then, the warrior's still as heavy as ever. Seeing the local storage man, I attempt to give the sword to him. Sadly, it's too heavy for me to lift, so I have to drag it on the ground to him.

With that weight removed, dragging the warrior was a lot faster. I would even bet that part of the reason this guy was hit by lightning in the first place was that that sword was too heavy for him to move fast enough. I mean like seriously, it's that heavy. That's when I see Diana. She was going for a rather routine daily walk through Ironwood.

Diana frowned at the two people coming her way. If she didn't know better, she would've sworn one was an elf. Once the stranger got closer, Diana recognized her as Grace, the new elf traveling through here. "Tsk, did Chadius do that?" she murmured before going to assist the two. Only then did Grace collapse from exhaustion.

**Sadly the event with Chadius is true. It was the first time i died, and the first time i realized that head on assault may not always be the best idea. **

** I'm pretty much best at writing gloomy angst "dark" stories so the paragraph below will probably be part of the next chapter but not be connected to the storyline/timeline because it has people that should live die.**

**"She coughed up blood onto her already blood-stained tunic. "W-why? You pr-promised." She managed to make out. The giant sword that pierced her frail body was already retreating, the man who held it not lifting a finger to help. Her now lifeless body collapsed onto the soft dirt. How had such an event happened on a day like this? It all started a few hours earlier."**


End file.
